Dont let me Go
by RebelliousAngelXD
Summary: The world has gone down the drain and the only thing Rosalie can do is keep her family, Her Niece and Father, and her best friend Craig safe. But when their group Meets Ricks and tempers and love fly will they have to worry about the Zombies or themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"You ever think about how you're going to die?"

Asked Craig Jonathan Holmes his light blue eyes and Blonde hair shining in the summer sun as he lay on one of the tables in the courtyard of Raven High School. His two best friends looked at him from the sandwiches they were eating, the question tossed out at them randomly.

"You've been talking to Pastor Daniel haven't you?" Joked Kyle Bronson the tallest and oldest of the group being 19 years old. The only girl in the group and the youngest being 18, two months younger than Craig, rolled her natural light violet eyes and smacked his arm,

"Don't listen to Kyle. What do you mean how were going to die?" She said running a hand through her Straight Light brown hair.

"I don't know like what if we died today? What if a crazy guy with a machete came and invaded the school killing everyone in the process."

Rosalie Jade Velasquez stared at him for a moment before thinking.

"Well all I know is if that ever did happen I would run through the halls of this prison and get Casey."

"You would save Casey?" Kyle said raising an eyebrow.

"She's my Niece, Kyle. What the fuck do you expect just because you don't like your brother doesn't mean the whole world doesn't like their family."

He raised his hands in defense, "Shit sorry."

"Better." She said, her slightly plump lips rising in a smile showing a pair of straight white teeth.

"Isn't that weird? Having a Niece who is four years younger than you."

"Not really, It makes me feel useful her being a freshman and me a senior."

Craig shook his hair out before sitting up and grabbing the remaining slice of sandwich that belonged to Rose, stuffing it into his mouth.

"If you would've asked, I would have given you some, you prick." She said shaking her head before fixing the White tank top that showed the black bra underneath which she had paired with a pair of Cargo shorts and some White converse. Her Black Baseball cap which she always wore was laying on the table inside of it her Aviator sunglasses, or as the boys would call them, her sheriff sunglasses.

"Where would the fun in that be?" He said smiling at her.

"How long do we have left till summer school gets out?"

"Three weeks, we just started two days ago dweeb." Craig answered flicking a piece of lint from his Greyish polo shirt sporting it with a pair of pale blue jeans and Grey Nike's.

"You know how I'm going to die? I'm going to end up shooting myself." He lifted his hand forming a gun and putting it to his temple.

"On your mark, ready, aim, fire." Rose counted as he supposedly pulled the trigger his head falling straight into his Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich.

"Aww! Fuck!" He cursed pulling at his know sticky locks. The other two laughed as he continued to suffer with the stickiness. After their laughter calmed down they stood up beginning to throw their stuff away the boys going to their classes since they both had failed Algebra, while she just went to spend time with them and help out. They had just thrown away the food when the sound of chains hitting each other sounded through the yard. Rose turned as she put on her cap backwards her glasses already on.

A couple of yards away at the northeast gate which was a chain link fence, was a man grabbing at the fence his hand going through the open space reaching for something.

"Hey Craig your death wish is coming true, except he doesn't have the machete." Kyle said smiling as he turned to look at his friend.

"Hilarious." Craig said as he continued to watch.

"Hey Mr. Brito and Principal Jones are out here. This shit has got to be something big." Rose said as she began to run over,

"Rose! Wait up!" They yelled chasing after her.

Principal Jones or as she often called him Greg because of him being great friends with her father was a plump and rather short man who wore his suit a size to large. His Grey suit pants were dragging along the floor and the suit jacket was past his waist and looked really baggy. It also didn't help that he had Black hair on the border of gray and had a ton of bald spots. Mr. Brito on the other hand was the hottest guy in the whole campus. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He was after all the Gym teacher and wore a Blue Tank top showing his tattooed arms and a pair of Black running pants with Grey lines on the sides. His hair was a dark brown and was always trimmed. When they arrived Greg was staring at the man, his already pale skin paler, making him seem like a piece of paper.

"S-Sir we need you to step away from the fence before we are forced to call local law enforcement."

The Man who now from a closer view continued to reach for him, his mouth opening showing reddened teeth. His eyes were lifeless and empty almost looking as if the blood and color had been drained.

"Sir y-you must step-"

"For Fucks sake Greg, get the hell out! I'll take care of this fucker my way."

Mr. Brito pushed the plump man as if he were a rag doll and neared the gate grabbing the guy through the fence and pushing him away with such a force that the crazy guy fell hard to the ground his head hitting the concrete with a sickening thud.

"Lucas!" Yelled Greg as he waddled over to the gate inserting the key into the fence and opening it. Lucas looked at the guy his eyes wide with worry before also walking over and kneeling down next to him.

"Students step back."

Said a nasally voice, which everyone knew was Mrs. Chandler. She was a short and rather thin woman who wore these gross colored green high heeled boots all the time to make herself look taller, no matter if she was wearing jeans, sweats, or like today a skirt. The woman walked over as well her butt sticking out as if a stick had been shoved in her and her chest out as well.

"Shouldn't that hurt her?" Whispered Craig in Rose's ear, making her smile.

"It should be a work out maybe that's why she's so thin." Kyle added.

"Will the both of you Shut Up-"

"AH!" The scream that rang was bone chilling, Mrs. Chandler was standing up a hand over her mouth to stop the continuing screams that were fighting hard to rip out of her throat as Greg passed out onto the ground giving the three kids a clear look at the scene that had unfolded in front of them. The Man had a chunk of meat with veins and inked skin in his mouth blood dripping down his chin and onto his Zelda T-shirt. Mr. Brito was on the ground holding his arm to his chest a clear gap in it as Blood squirted out from the wound and staining his clothes.

"Dios Fucking Mio." Said Rose said just as the man-The thing- The creature let out a growl and jumped onto Lucas his teeth sinking into his throat and yanking off another chunk of meat. Her eyes turned to the sidewalk where three more people where coming towards them all of the dragging their feet and all had their clothes stained with blood.

"We got to get the fuck out of here!" Yelled Craig pulling the girl along as they ran towards the main entrance.

"Wait! I need to get Casey!"

"Fuck Casey!" Yelled Kyle panic clear in his face.

"No! I can't leave her behind!"

"Rose did you not see what just happened we are going to die!" He yelled.

"I'm. Not. Leaving. Her. Behind." She growled.

"Fuck you then I'm leaving, I don't fucking want to die." The oldest boy ran off towards the gate.

"Craig?"

"You're my best friend, I'm not leaving you."

He said as they both ran off towards the freshman building.

"Do you know what Class she has?"

"She has Mrs. Figueroa."

"Good that's close by." They opened the doors and ran to the door that had a sign on the side of the door in cursive writing the teachers name. She threw open the door and stepped inside.

"There is a thing called knocking Ms. Velasquez." Said the older woman.

"Fuck knocking." She snapped at her as she searched for Casey Marie. She spotted the fourteen year old, her Blackish Blue hair was tied in a Ponytail and her Dark Brown almond shaped eyes hidden behind her black reading glasses. At the sound of her Aunts voice she looked up.

"Language-"

"Casey were leaving." She said jumping over one of the desks and pulling her Niece's Pale Light tan hand.

"You cannot come and disrupt my class! Then remove one of my students-"

"Rose! They're coming!" Yelled Craig.

"Who's coming? What is going on!" Said the teacher.

"Some people have gone crazy and are eating other people's flesh!" Yelled Craig.

The class burst out laughing as Casey stared at her Aunt.

"Craig let go through the windows." Craig ran over to one of the windows and opened it just as a Thud sounded through the door.

"That must be Principal Jones coming to tell us that everything is fine." Said the woman as she made her way towards the door.

Craig jumped out of the window and landed on the ground which was just about a 3 foot drop. "Casey go."

"But-"

"Go." Rosalie said looking at her.

The young girl nodded and jumped off falling into Craig's arms. Rose put one foot out when the door opened and Screams filled the classroom. She turned and saw one of those creatures bite down on the Mrs. Figueroa's face. She jumped out and they ran to where Craig had parked his car, a Black Honda.

"What's going on?" Casey said her voice small a little louder than a whisper though.

Rose turned and grabbed her Niece as Craig began to open the doors. She didn't know what to say so she just pointed behind the fourteen year olds head. Casey turned and her eyes widened. A man was hovering over a woman's body not even five feet away and was sticking his head inside of her stomach eating the intestines as if it were some type of five star meal. Her face was contorted in disgust as she was pushed into the back seat of the car. Rose closed the back seat and got into the passenger seat.

"Where do we go?" Craig said.

"We need to go home! What about Grandpa Raymond?"

"That seems like a plan." He said as he put the car in drive and sped down the streets.

"What about your parents?"

"They aren't home, they're on a business trip in Hong Kong." She squeezed his hand knowing he was worried.

Rose looked in front of her, "Casey Get down!"

The girl ducked as they hit a body, the impact tossing the body over the top of the car and making it tumble down the back window leaving a blood trail on the back window.

"Oh My God! We just ran over somebody!" Yelled Casey.

"No we didn't its standing up." Rose said as she looked at the Side mirror. They pulled into her street and could see people running, getting chased by the creatures, even little kids.

"How do we get out?" She said as they stopped in her driveway.

"Casey, on the bottom where your feet are there is a bat hand it to me." Casey picked up the bat with shaky hands and handed it to him.

"I'll have your back just open the door got it." They nodded.

"On the count of three. One, Two, Three."

They all opened their doors and left them open as Rose pulled the keys out of her pockets and turned to the front door. She stuck the key inside just as Casey yelped a Crack sounding. She threw open the door and turned seeing a body on the floor the skull crack and the brain coming out like a moldy tomato.

"Come on." Craig said ushering the two girls inside. He closed the door locking it. Before he began to run around the first floor of the two story house making sure everything was locked.

"What about my Mom? My Dad? What if they get caught by those things? Aunt Rose we have to go find them, we can't just stay her-"

"Casey you have to relax and we have to unless you feel like losing someone else, your mother will come and so will your dad and my dad. They know that we'll be here okay?"

Rose said as she hugged the girl kissing her head just as the loud knocking on the door snapped them out of the moment. Craig grabbed the bat tighter in his hand and looked over at Rose who pushed Casey behind her. He walked over as the knocks became more frantic. He opened the door and was about to swing when he spotted a tall man that was about 48 years old, he had Black hair that was greying, Honey brown eyes, and light tan skin. He wore a Black button up shirt with the tie missing, the top two buttons undone, and the sleeves pulled up to the elbows blood staining his hands. While in one of them he had a Shot gun.

"Dad." Said Rose running to the older man and hugging him as Raymond pulled her inside closing the door behind him with his foot, Craig then locking it.

"Grandpa!" Yelled Casey, as she ran to him as well hugging him when Rose stepped away.

"Thank god you two are safe. Where's Hannah?" Rose shrugged at the mention of her sister also known as Casey's mother. "She hasn't got here."

Raymond nodded and turned to look at Craig.

"How are you son?" He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, Mr. V."

"Your parents?"

"On a business trip." He nodded before looking at them.

"Craig stay here and keep watch just in case Hannah and Phil show up, you two lets go to the basement. You need some sort of protection."

He led the way to the door next to the kitchen and opened it switching on the light and heading down the Marble steps. The two girls followed behind him and when they reached the bottom he had already entered the code to the locker her kept down here. A locker, that from a very young age they were told never to mess with. Rose's father opened it and lining the inside were guns, batons, pretty much any weapon you could think of.

"Here Casey." He said handing her a Hand gun.

"It's light and is recommended for starters like you. The girl nodded and toke it from his hands before getting handed a Knife.

"You never know." She toke it,

"Go upstairs and give this to Craig," He handed her a rifle.

"That bat may be useful for a while but he's going to need something to shoot with."

"Okay." She said going slowly up the stairs scared that if she were to run the gun would be set off.

The minute the door closed Raymond's face turned serious and he turned to look at his youngest but toughest daughter.

"Phil's dead." Rose froze and stared at him.

"W-What?"

"Phil's dead, I was coming over her from the office and he was one of those things, had to put him out of his misery didn't want Casey to be walking around when we had to and have to see her Father like that. Didn't want her to have that memory of him." She nodded but stopped as realization dawned on her,

"What about Hannah?"

"I didn't see her." He turned and pulled out a Pistol, grabbing a piece from the locker and connecting it to the end of the Pistol.

"This is a Silencer. It seems that those things outside are attracted to noise." He handed that to her before also giving her a Knife that was in a case and much thicker and bigger than the one he had given Casey.

"I'm trusting you with this." He said as he handed the knife to her.

"Okay." She said as she toke it. He grabbed a strap and put it on his back before putting the Shotgun he had in his hand behind there, grabbed a Knife as well, and a Rifle. He grabbed another Knife, for Craig and grabbed a bag loading it with Ammo before they both headed upstairs.

"Give this to Craig while I go check out the local news." Rose walked over to her friend and stood next to him as they looked out the window. The creatures were walking around know searching for anything to eat occasionally stopping over a body and leaning down yanking off a piece of the meat, standing up, and continuing on their way to whatever the fuck they were looking for.

"My Dad says we need to be prepared." She said handing him the Knife as Craig toke it sticking it in the pocket of his jeans.

"How come your dad has so many weapons?"

"On his free days ,He's a hunter, he sometimes heads out to hunt specific animals that people ask him to it could be Rabbits, Deer, even sometimes Bears. He has to be loaded."

He nodded, "Glad he does that."

"Yeah."

They continued to watch when they heard a cry come from the kitchen followed by a door closing and a curse. Rose gripped the Pistol tighter in her hand before looking at Craig and both of them cautiously but quickly making their way towards the kitchen.

"Mom. Oh My God, Mom." Casey sobbed over and over as she brushed the hair out of her mother's face.

"Oh shit." Craig said as they saw Hannah, The side of her neck bitten into her Short Brown hair sticking to it and her eyes slowly closing. "R-Rose." Came her voice in a whisper. Rose neared a tear falling down her cheek as she kneeled down next to her.

"T-T-Take… C-Care of… C-Casey Fo-For me….. Okay?" She said her voice stuttering and breaking as she was on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Of Course." She whispered as her Niece stared at her mother the tears falling quicker as she realized what she was talking about.

"No Mommy you're going to survive we'll go get you cleaned up and you'll be fine."

"C-Casey I L-Love You." Her eyes shut and her face turned to the side.

"Mom? Mom. Mom!" She yelled. Rose turned to see her Dad and he nodded his eyes tinged red. He walked over and looked at Craig. Craig understood and walked over behind Casey pulling her up and away from her mother.

"What? No! I don't want to leave her!"

"You're not going to leave her." Her Grandfather said as he clutched the girl to his chest nodding his head at Rosalie who just stood looking at her sister aiming with two hands since she was shaking.

"What? Then what are you going to-" She looked over to where her Aunt was and Craig grabbed her other arm as she began to fight against them.

"No! No! Rose don't do it! She's not going to become one of them! Please don't!" She cried. Rose turned and looked at her Niece before mouthing a sorry and turned back to her sister aiming straight for her head.

"I'm sorry Hannah." She said as her sister's eyes opened once again with the same blank stare. Rose let her finger fall down on the trigger and the bullet let out a gush of wind before hitting her in the forehead. A sigh escaping her lips as she fell back down. Rose stared at her sister's body before turning seeing Craig with his bat looking at her, Her father running a hand through his hair trying to keep his composure at losing his daughter, and Casey on the floor curled up in a ball the sobs racking her body as she looked at her once mothers body.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

(Well what do you think ya'll? I Actually like how this chapter came out cause its shows how the relationship was formed. I was actually just planning on skipping this and going to a month ahead but you guys would have been completely lost so here it is, would be nice to get at least two review though. *Wink**Wink* Anyways Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was out illuminating the empty streets, reflecting off the glass of the abandoned cars that were strewn across the road and even crashed into Lamp posts. A ghost town, completely abandoned by Living creatures, the undead where a whole other story. It had been a month since the first day the Zombie's or how Craig had named them, Walker's had first shown up. They had to leave Rose's home after some of them got inside, and after days of searching for somewhere safe enough, they found a shelter.

It was a Restaurant, a Mexican Restaurant to be exact with a couple bags of Rice, Cans of Beans, and other food that they had eaten. Of course being resourceful and only using as much as they needed. But of course it had to come to an end, and that's why Rose and Craig had been sent out to search for some more supplies, which consisted of a mixture of Medicine, Canned Food, and Toiletries such as Deodorant, Toothpaste, and obviously toilet paper. All these items had been divided into the two duffel bags that they were both carrying.

Craig was carrying the heavier items, he had changed his polo shirt exchanging it for a gray T-shirt.

While Rose had exchanged her White tank, after it had gotten bled on by a Walker who had surprised them when they had found the Restaurant, for a Black one and now wore a pair of Black combat boots. She had a Belt like those that police officer's wore with her Knife tucked in one of them on her Right side while her Silencer Pistol was located on the left. She still wore her Cap which was placed forward and her sunglasses where hanging off the tank top edge. In her hand though gripped tightly by a Fingerless Black gloved hand was a Crow bar.

"You think Casey saved us some of the beans?" Asked Craig swinging his bat as they walked down the street, his rifle strapped onto his back.

Rose rolled her neck before looking over at him as if he were the biggest idiot in the world.

"She always does."

"I know but she got mad at me yesterday…."

"Craig, Casey sees you as the brother she never had, she even dyed her hair because of you." Craig smiled proudly as he remembered the now Blonde haired girl.

"Can't believe you actually let her."

"She's a young woman, she knows what she does to her hair." Rose said as the continued to make their way down the street.

"CJ, over by the Black suburban." Rose said ducking behind a Grey Mustang with a white line going down the middle.

Her Partner looked over the top and could see a Walker who was really thin and looked to have been just a kid, maybe 9 years old.

"It's just a kid Rose."

"Craig, it's not a kid, it stopped being a kid when they changed it. Remember about the pregnant woman you thought wouldn't do anything and almost bit you?"

"You got a point, See any others?" She stood up and looked around,

"Nope you're clear." He grabbed the bat tightly before walking over to the kid who turned his attention to the walking man. Craig flinched as he realized that the kid didn't have an eyeball, the socket empty and opened.

"Sorry Kid."

He said before swinging the bat and hitting him straight on the temple, causing the Walker to tip over and fall down. He saw that it was still twitching and toke another swing this time sure that it wouldn't stand. The sound of static filled the air and Craig quickly reached for the Walkie-Talkie in his pocket pulling it out.

"What's going on?" Craig said into the Black Phone type thing.

"We need you back here." Came the worried reply from Casey. Rose grabbed the Radio and pressed the button,

"What happened? Everything okay?"

"Every things fine, we just need you back here okay." She looked over at Craig who shrugged.

"Okay were about two streets away we'll be there in five minutes."

"Hurry." Said Casey before the line went dead. Rose passed the Talkie back to Craig and they began to jog towards the camp. Rose stopped as they reached the end of the street. Looking over the corner of the building and cursing.

"There are about 10 of them over there."

"What if we take the Alley? We'd make it there quicker and pass without them knowing."

"Your right, I'll go first." She turned once more before running to the other side jumping over a carcass that was in the middle of the road and making it to the other side. Craig nodded and ran over as well looking to his side and seeing that they hadn't detected them. They both neared the alley and Rose was pulled back, Craig putting his hand on her mouth as a Walker walked right In front of them. She quickly grabbed her Silencer and aimed, firing and hitting it above the ear. The walker fell with a thud and they stood up,

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said walking over and looking inside turning and smiling.

"It's empty." She nodded and entered the Alley making their way down it both of them grasping their weapons just in case any of the Walker's decided to give them a little surprise. They reached the end with no distraction or Surprises and could see the building that they had set Camp in, the Huge Mari's Tacos on the front. The Windows had the curtains down hiding the inside as did the door.

"You think if we make a run for it we'll do it?"

"Yeah, and if something triggers them to turn you'll just have to use your gun cause mine would make even the really dead ones stir in their sleep."

"Okay this time you go first."

"Alright. You ready?"

"Always."

"Cocky."

He said before beginning to make his way down the street. Rosalie kept her eyes open as they began to make their way over. She stopped and aimed at one of the Walker's that seemed to at least be a couple of feet away in the next intersection. She fired and shot him in some part of his face, she couldn't tell but that got the attention of the others who walked over to the fallen. She jogged over to where Craig had made it across and waited checking up and down the street as they waited for someone to open the door. A click sounded and the door opened slightly showing a strand of Blonde hair.

The door closed and then opened, Casey standing there wearing a Blue T-Shirt, A pair of pants that where folded just below her knees, and some Blue sneakers. She moved to the side and let the two returning members inside before hugging her Aunt.

"What's going on?" Said Craig as he set the bag he was carrying and also his Rifle on one of the Tables.

Rose following as well, but just leaving the bag, keeping the belt on her waist.

"Well when you guys left a couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I thought it was you and so I opened the door. It was a Woman, and she was injured. Grandpa Ray toke her to the Office but said we had to wait for you to come back."

"A survivor?" Rose said,

"Yeah but she's badly injured and well I called you because Dad wants you and Craig to well, decide what we do with her." She said looking down at the ground.

Rose looked at the girl before ruffling her Hair and walking through the kitchen to the back where the Office was. Her Dad was kneeling his voice low, as the door of the Office was open. The woman who they had speaking of seemed to be in her Twenties, maybe early thirties and had Red hair, Freckles, and Dark brown eyes that had Purple bags under them. She was very thin and had hollowed cheeks. Blood stained the collar of her White polo shirt that on the left breast had Taco Bell on it.

"Dad?" The older man turned and stood up as he realized that it was Rose.

"This is Fern, she works at the Taco Bell a couple of streets down. She saw you come out and came over." Rose nodded at the woman who gave her a weak smile wincing.

"She is injured on the side of her Waist." He said pointing.

Rose looked and could see a line on the side that was opened and a couple of Towels on the side to stop the bleeding.

"I just wanted to wait for you so you could decide what we do with her." She looked at him and then to Casey who was biting her thumb, chewing slightly on the nail.

"Casey why don't you go give Craig a plate of Beans, he was hungry." Craig looked at her before nodding and pulling the younger girl along who you could easily tell did not want to go.

"Can I talk to you." She hissed walking over to the fridge which still gave them a clear view of the woman but far enough for her not to hear.

"Why do you always want to make me the bad guy?" She growled looking at her father her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Make you the bad Guy?"

"Yeah, you always want me to kill everything, first it was my sister and now you want me to kill this woman? What gives can't you do it for once?"

"You think I'm trying to make you the bad guy?"

"Obviously." He shook his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Rosalie Jade Velasquez, I am not trying to make you the bag guy. I am simply trying to ready you."

'Ready me for what?"

"When you killed your sister, you turned to look at me asking if you should do it. Now what if I hadn't been there what would you have done? Would you have left her there?" She looked down at her boot.

"I'm trying to get you ready. What if anything happened to me-"

"Nothing's going to happen to you." She quickly said and he shook his head at her.

"You don't know that maybe tomorrow we might need to get more supplies and a walker might catch me unguarded and bite me. What would you do then? Could you shoot me then and there?" She looked down.

"You couldn't, and you can't say that it's never going to happen because it might and if you keep thinking like that, you're trying to deny reality."

"Why can't you do this to Craig?"

"Because Craig may be older, but the kid has a good heart. Too good of a heart that some people may take advantage of that. Casey is too young and still thinks the world at some point will return to its normal state. You to have a good heart don't get me wrong but you've lived harder things. Especially with you Mom, Janet." She looked away.

"I know it still hurts you, but you saw what your Mother did to me and to you. She toke you away from me when you were five for the monthly paychecks, and then she married Greg the truck driver."

"Then she threw me back at you like a used toy." She finished looking down at the ground. Ray sighed and hit her daughters cap in a sign of affection.

"Yeah, but you see you have experience, and I know your strong. You're the only one I can trust to make a decision like this okay."

"Alright." She said walking back to the office. Rose kneeled down and looked at the woman,

"I'm going to check your wound, okay?"

"O-okay." She said her face worried as she watched the girl lean over and look at it. To people who looked at it might have thought she had just gotten caught on something but as she looked closer she could see the small bumps that indicated she had indeed been bitten but what made her pretty sure she had been was that underneath a patch of skin there was a rotten tooth that had come out from the Biter's mouth. She stood up and looked at the woman,

"You got bit didn't you?" The woman's face paled and she tried to deny it.

"N-No I got caught on something-"

"Look that would have worked if we hadn't seen Bite's before, but you're also screwed because there is still a walker tooth in your wound."

A shaky breath escaped her lips,

"You have to have a cure, maybe an antidote. Please don't kill me, I-I don't want to die."

"Look you have two choices, we either shoot you here and now, or we are going to have to toss you outside and you can be munched on by some of the things outside and then become one of them. In other words you get the easy and peaceful way out, or the painful and sad way out."

The woman's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her.

"Wi-Will you do me a favor?" Rose nodded,

"After you shoot me can you just toss my body outside?" Rose looked at her,

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay." Rose said pulling out her silencer.

"Close your eyes and relax." The woman nodded and closed her eyes.

"One." She said her voice shaky as squeezed her hands tightly shut,

"Two." She said her voice growing to a whisper.

"Three." She said finally as tear fell down her cheek. Rose sighed a sense of Déjà vu overcoming her before looking away and pulling the trigger. When she turned back she saw that the woman's head was tossed back and Blood had gotten onto the printer behind her.

"Let's take her outside."

Her father said as he grabbed her foot and she grabbed her arms looking away as a sense of nausea came over her at seeing the hole through her skull. Her father opened the door and quickly lay the body on the street behind them, laying it in the middle before quickly heading back inside. Rose made her way back towards the Table area and sat down next to Casey and Craig, Casey handing her a plate of beans which she shook her head and gave To Casey, "You eat it, you look thin." Casey nodded and toke a spoonful of the beans and ate it.

"What happened To Fern?" Craig said turning as he Saw Ray go up to the second level of the Restaurant where he did watch switching with Him or Rose.

"She was bitten." The two other members stopped and turned to see her.

"What?"

"She was bit on her waist, there was even a tooth."

"So y-you-" Casey said not even able to finish.

"Yeah." Rose said looking at her hands. Casey looked down at the beans and pushed it in front of her.

"Where did you leave the Body." Craig said who had no trouble continuing to eat.

"Before she died she asked us to take it outside."

"Oh."

"Could she have survived?" Asked Casey gently. Rose turned and looked at Her Niece who was looking at her hands.

"No, the bite seemed to be at least a day old maybe two. The virus must've entered and spread."

"She would've turned like Mom?" It was Rose's turn to look at her hands,

"Yeah she would've turned just like your Mom."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

(Okay this is sort of weird but I actually love writing this story! It's just so Sad and Angsty! As you can see I find a weird kick out of Angst writing but I also like writing Drama, So anyway this is the second chapter and I hope you guys liked it because I loved writing this chapter especially cause the next chapter will be more about the Characters and how they are dealing with the changes in their world. Also I have a question for you guys. I need a villain for this story, a character that is trying to make Rose's life a living hell and I am asking the public, and my loyal readers who you guys think should it be? Send me a PM or in your Review write who you guys think it should be and I'll be ecstatic! See you on the flip side! Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the Morning was crisp and cool, even causing a shiver to escape Rose as she stood up. The warmth of the Sleeping bag escaping. She looked around the circle they had made seeing her Father's head poking out of his, Craig's curly hair poking out of his, but Casey's completely empty. She sighed standing up and grabbing her weapon belt tying it around her waist and going up the steps to the roof or as they called it the second level. Her dad had been trying to get Casey accustomed to doing some watches but mostly she would do about an hour before getting switched out by Rose. Today was no different as she opened the door. Casey was in her usual spot, sitting crisscross by the edge her arms crossed over the railing as she stared down, her face showing that she was thinking deeply.

"Thinking is a dangerous past time, you know." She said gently as she sat down next to the younger of the two letting her legs dangle off the roof and letting her hands dangle of the rail as well.

"I know." Casey said looking down as a Walker passed. "Aunt Rose, Y-You ever think the world will go back to what it used to be."

Rose silenced and looked at the Walker thinking to herself that maybe this was what her father had told her about Casey still believing that it would change. "Mija, you don't want my opinion." She said not lifting her eyes to see the saddened Brown eyes.

"Please?" She pleaded. Rose turned and sighed,

"Honestly…. I don't think so. And if it does, there being a huge if there, it will never be the same think of all the people who have changed, and they'll never actually go back to what they'll be. They'll just be killed off like some sort of animal."

Casey nodded and looked away. "I'm scared. What if we don't survive what if you, Craig, Grandpa Raymond die and leave me?"

"Then you live on, you fight to triumph over this fucked up world and live for two, three, or maybe even four people." Casey smiled and shook her head,

"I wouldn't be able to; I'm not as strong as you are."

"I'm not strong."

"Yeah you are, no one would be able to kill their own sister, and kill a person that you knew wasn't going to survive-"

"That's not being strong." She said shaking her head.

"Then what is that called?"

"It's called surviving-" A crash sounded through the morning day and Rose stood looking down and seeing that at some point of their conversation a group of Walker's had gathered and where breaking into the restaurant.

"Go! Get the guys and get as much things as you can I'll shoot them from up here." Casey got up slightly tripping before running down the stairs. Rose toke out the silencer and aimed at the creatures which were at least a dozen and began shooting them seeing them fall like dominoes but one of them made it inside slipping through the broken glass leaving black blood on the glass.

"Damn!" A scream sounded through the bottom floor and she turned wanting to go down there but knowing if she did they would risk more danger. She continued firing before she could hear the quick thump of sneakers as they climbed up. She turned and saw Casey run out blood staining her jeans as she had a bag tossed over her shoulder. The two men came up and they both were wearing two bags. Craig closed the door and pulled one of the crates, with the help of Ray to the front of the door.

"That should stop them for a while." He said.

"Now what do we do the only way out is if we jump."

"Then we got to jump." Rose said turning.

She grabbed the bag Casey was holding and looked across the gap which was a long distance but you could easily toss things and jump with running distance. She tossed it and it landed with a Thud. She jogged back and without a second hesitation ran forward she landed on her feet and looked behind her where Casey was staring at her relieved before turning when a Thud sounded, indicating that the Walker's had already figured out that their breakfast was on the roof. Craig tossed the bags he carried and jumped over landing on his knees and standing up pulling out his Metallic bat from one of them and heading to the door that lead to the lower floors to check them out. Casey turned to see her Grandfather, who was tossing the bags,

"You go." He said nodding at her as she jogged as well jumping.

She landed as well but slightly on the edge Rose quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her to the stable ground. Casey grabbed one of the bags and headed to where Craig had gone. Pulling out the pistol she never used and holding it tightly in her grip. Rose turned to see her Dad. The older man began to walk back when the door gave out the Walker's falling down.

"Dad!" She yelled as she watched him turn to look at them and begin running towards the edge. Then the worst thing that could ever happen occurred. He slipped on the edge as he jumped. Rose threw herself on the floor and stretched her arm out, grabbing his hand and yelping as her Hand was roughly tugged down, a searing hot pain coursing through her Arm and she badly wanted to let go of him but she couldn't. She tried pulling him but couldn't either.

"Rose."

"Shut up Dad!" She hissed through her teeth as she roughly kneeled down pulling her arm up but falling back down, Her Dad's body giving a lurch.

"Let go Rose." He said staring at his daughter's pained face.

"No I'm not." She said through clenched teeth.

"Rose let go."

"No-"

"Let go!"

"No!" She screamed her other arm grabbing the same hand and pulling up, she was kneeling and he put his foot on one of the bricks that, gladly was poking out of the older building, relieving some of the weight that she had to carry.

"Ready? I'm going to pull you up." He nodded and put a foot out to ready himself.

She tugged him up letting out a choked sob as the pain shot up her arm once more, shutting her eyes tightly as she pulled him up. With his other hand he stretched it out towards the edge and pulled himself up. And with one final, but painful tug he was over the edge and on the concrete floor. She stood up holding her arm to her chest stretching it and feeling the tenderness of the muscle and joint.

"Ugh this is going to get so bruised." She grumbled.

Her Father stood up and looked at her, "You saved me."

"You're my dad, I'd rather not see another of my family member die by my hands."

Ray shook his head but knew if he told her anything different she wouldn't believe him. He grabbed one of the bags and handed her the other before they followed behind the other two. When they reached the bottom steps they could see Casey and Craig staring out the window.

"Anyway out?" Rose said as she neared seeing that there was a horde of them outside. A pair of Walker's fell off the top and crashed down there skulls cracking on impact.

"If they keep doing that then we can go out the back way."

"Okay." Rose said as she neared the back door opening it and nodding as she realized that there was a Metal gate splitting the Alley, to others if they were on the other side it would seem like a dead end, but to them it meant that they didn't have to worry about a bunch of dead creatures attacking them from behind.

"Where are we going?" Craig said his eyes, Rose noticed, slightly red from the lack of sleep due to him having Patrol last night.

"We're going to have to head into town, go to one of those safety houses, highly doubt anyone is there but there must be some sort of supplies and some sort of shelter, somewhere safe for us to think what we are going to do now thoroughly without the Walker's trying to make us a meal." Rose said. The other's nodded and began to quickly reload or make sure they had everything,

"Craig you think you can handle making sure the back is clear?"

"Yeah."

"Don't doze off on me got it." Craig simply smirked before stretching his body out, cracking it into place and then shaking his head. She smiled at him before looking over at her Niece who was looking horrified at her Grandfather who was wiping a bloody scratch that was on his arm and talking to her, probably telling her that he had almost fallen off the roof. She looked down at her arm and could already see a blackish purple bruise starting in the socket of her elbow and seemed like it would be spreading all over there.

She moved forward, a signal for them to follow and stopped at the edge of the building looking over at Craig who pointed forward. Rose turned looking into the alley leading to the street and crouched before making her way past it continuing forwards. It was strange how all these alleys where in this town. She made it to the end of the alley that led to the main street and looked over the edge, the street was empty, so empty it was almost eerie. But when she turned her face turned into one of disgust and sadness. There was a Car turned over and many of the walkers where crawling inside of it blood trickling out of it. She turned behind her and nodded, making the other three walk over.

"Okay the Walkers are busy paying attention to that meal over there. We'll make it down the street, head over to that building over there and stay there until things clear up."

"Alright." Craig said nodding.

"You guys go first." They all began to scurry down the street Rose looking behind them making sure that no walker got the jump on them. When they finally made it to the building they entered. It was a clothing shop and was rather small not many rooms in their just three changing rooms. One of them had a Walker but it didn't have any legs so it was a rather easy kill.

"We need to get rid of some of the extra baggage." Her father said as he kneeled down in front of the five bags.

"You and Casey figure that out, I need to wrap up your hand." Craig said as he toke out some cream to calm down the swelling that was occurring on her arm and an arm wrap.

"I'm fine." She said shaking her head.

"No you're not." He said looking at the now purple limb.

"Sit your ass down and let Dr. Craig take care of you."

"That sounds dirty." She said laughing but sitting down as she stretched her arm out wincing once again as she pulled the tender flesh. Craig pressed slightly on the swollen arm and earned another wince from the girl. He poured some cream onto the arm and spread it gently with his fingers before wrapping her arm up with the white tape like wrap.

"If it doesn't go down we're going to have to give you some pain killers because this is going to hurt like a bitch." He grumbled as he stood up looking at her.

"Nah I'll be fine."

"Rose."

"We might need them later."

"We have three bottles filled with them."

"We don't know when we'll be as lucky to run into a Pharmacy again." He shook his head and was about to answer when a bang sounded outside, the noise that comes from someone either bumping into the back door of the store or maybe even the garbage can right outside.

"What's that?" Casey said quickly standing up, fear on her face.

"I don't know, Craig get your bat." She said grabbing her pistol from the counter of the cashier desk.

They walked slowly towards the door and looked at each other, raising her she signaled on the count of three. One, she raised a finger Craig lifting his bat, Two she put her hand on the door handle, Three. She threw it open and aimed it at the being standing there. Beings? There in front of her were two men and a woman, The man had a Baseball cap on his head and looked to be either Asian or Korean, the woman had Blonde curly hair, and the man was aiming a cross bow at her. Him and her where aiming at each other to be exact, and that's when the Asian man said in disbelief.

"Survivors?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

(Oh My god! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, life just got so busy! School and My Personal life just seemed to be racing each other to see who was the most important but here it is! Also I have been writing another story but it's about a movie Fright Night, then its slash so if you don't like it don't check it out, but if you do go for it.)


	4. Chapter 4

_The sun was bright, the sky a clear blue not to mention the warm summer heat, the heat that made you crave a freezing cold cup of either Iced Tea or Lemonade. "I Love the summer." Casey said as she leaned against the pool steps, the water gently cascading down her thighs as she wore a Purple Bikini top and matching shorts. _

"_The sun, The Heat, The pool, No School. What isn't there to love?" Rose responded looking at her from her spot on one of the beach chairs which was a couple of feet away. She wore a Black two piece swimsuit showing off her slightly tanned skin, and well-toned body her eyes hidden behind her usual sunglasses. Casey just smiled and looked into their pool and the large white fence surrounding it, trees and plants decorating the soil around it, a very clam and relaxing hobby for Casey's mother Hannah. _

"_Don't get why you want to go to Florida so fricking bad when you can just stay here." _

"_So that's what this is about. My decision to go to college in Florida?" _

"_Yeah, Why can't you just stay here there's a ton of good colleges here." _

"_That's just it, Their Good; The College that I want to go to in Florida is the best." Casey rolled her eyes kicking the water with her foot deep in thought, her brows furrowed. _

"_What's wrong?" Rose asked leaning up to sit. _

"_It's nothing." _

"_Casey I've known since you were born, come over here." She patted the spot next to her and sighing Casey stood grabbing her towel and setting it on the seat sat down. "Now tell me what's wrong." "It's just that… Well…" She continued to fiddle with her thumbs as she figured out how to say it. Rose being patient and waiting for her to say something. _

"_Well… What if you don't get in?" This made the older of the two girls lift her eyebrow and look at her. "I don't get it why you're thinking about it now we've barely been out of school for a week and you're barely-" _

"_A Senior, Casey this is my last year and the first four months are when most Colleges are accepting applications the last months are waiting for acceptance letters. There really isn't any time to lose and just cause it's summer doesn't mean anything." _

"_So you're trying to leave already." That's when Realization hit her, _

"_This isn't about College; this is about me leaving isn't it." _

"_It's just I feel like you're trying to get away, away from us, away from here… Away from me." Rose sighed but squeezed her niece's shoulder. _

"_Casey I'm not trying to get away from you, you should know that you are my favorite niece, well my only Niece. Shit, you're practically my sister." She said moving her sunglasses above her head. Violet met Brown, "Then why do you want to leave can't you stay." _

"_Casey, someday you are going to leave as well, go to college and we won't be together as often why not start know." They stayed quiet and Rose sighed, _

"_How about I do this, I'll only send one application to Florida, the rest I'll send around colleges and Universities around the area okay."_

"_Really?" Rose looked at the Fourteen year old and smiled, kindly and warmly, a smile which she usually only used to people she cared about. _

"_Yeah, Really." Casey smiled and stood up hugging her Aunt before stepping back and sticking her pinky out, Rose raising her eyebrow. "Pinky Promise?" _

"_Pinky Promise What?" "Promise me that you won't leave me unless completely necessary, that we'll be together always. That you'll always come back?" She stared at her Niece her eyes filled with pure seriousness._

"_I Pinky Promise." Their Pinkies wrapped around each other's and they both smiled. "You being serious is not working for me." Rose yanked the towel off her legs and with one sudden but hard enough push, pushed the younger girl, her shriek filling the air as she fell into the pool below. Rose laughed before she shrieked as well, Casey having yanked her foot inside before wrestling in the cool water, their laughter floating through the summer day._

Rose had no idea why that memory filled her mind, but it did. She was currently sitting on one of the counters of the clothing shop watching the words being exchanged in the corner, near the back door where her Father and Craig where talking to the three members, The Asian or Korean man was named Glenn, The woman named Andrea, and Crossbow Man was named Daryl which Craig had joked was such a redneck name.

From what she had understood they were part of a larger group and were currently housing at least thirty people, and to house those thirty people they had to every so often go on raids to scavenge supplies to feed them and get necessary items. Casey was hoping they would be asked to go with them while her dad didn't want to, he said they were fine the way they were. Rose and Craig were both in the middle not for it but not against it.

"Rose?" Ray said gesturing towards him. Casey looked over at her from her spot beside her but she just squeezed her shoulder before walking over to the men and stood between the two men. "You've heard everything we've been saying right?"

"Yeah, about the group and such."

"Yeah. Well they want us to go and be a part of it stay as a group but in my opinion I think what we have right now is fine, Craig says after much thinking thinks it's a good idea, You?" "Depends, This group you have is it just a free reign kind of group or do we have to tell someone where we're going all the time?"

"You would ask about the rules." "You would have asked the same damn thing." She told Craig who smirked shaking his head. "Well, to be completely honest you just have to pull your own weight and we're fine with you being around." Glenn said. She nodded liking the idea and looked at her dad who looked to be slightly swayed as well. "Alright I'm for it." She said nodding. Casey instantly perked up sticking her head from in between her two family members. Rose instantly grabbed her by the neck ruffling her head laughing. "Well we might get to know each other's names, you know ours but we don't know yours."

"I'm Raymond, That's my daughter Rose, My Granddaughter Casey, and-" "I'm just a family friend, Craig." "Correction you're my brother." Casey said as she fixed her hair, Rose smiled and said,

"And technically you're my hoe but friend fits." The group laughed even Crossbow Boy cracked a smile before getting serious again as he heard footsteps. Rose pushed Casey behind her and instantly put her hand on her pistol. The walker walked slowly, dragging its feet bumping slightly by the door before continuing on its way.

"We better find a better place to stay put or head out to our car."

"Good idea, seems that the walkers can sense us." Casey said her innocence shining through her eyes as she looked at the door, "Well with how loud ya'll is talking, it would seem like it." Daryl said rolling his eyes. "Great we have a comedian." Grumbled Craig crossing his arms over his chest. Rose smacked Craig glaring at him as well, he looked at her raising an eyebrow, "What?" "Shut up."

"Whatever. Damn Redneck…" He mumbled the last part only letting Rose hear making her giggle a bit before shaking her head, "Your Hopeless. Know what's the game plan?"

The street was empty as they made their way down it, Andrea and Glenn in the front, Casey, Craig, and Ray in the middle while Rose kept watch in the back with Daryl since they were the best spotters as well as the greatest aimers.

"The Car well Truck is over by that building all we have to do is jump that fence and we'll make it." Glenn whispered behind his shoulder as they quickly scurried down the hall the occasional walker being spotted but was put out by Daryl, who would then run after it, Rose keeping watch as he ran over watching his back before running back to catch up with them.

They made it to the fence and quickly Glenn Jumped the fence almost like he had been doing it for years as well as Daryl who had followed suit to keep a watch on the other side making sure no walker's got the jump even though they had made sure earlier that there wasn't any holes for the walker's to get in by, which made her smile since Craig and Her were experts at it, You could ask, well could've asked anyone on their block. When they got in trouble or felt like pulling some mischief you would just see them jumping fences getting into places they weren't allowed to be but them being as the town called, 'The Foxes' slipped in anyway.

She even remembered the time they got into the parking lot of the abandoned warehouse which had been empty for only a year. They had both found an aisle full of sneakers and had gotten at least three pairs of new sneakers. Her father Ray jumped over next stopping at the top as he leaned over helping Andrea who smiled at him as she jumped off the edge falling on the boxes Glenn had stacked .

"You go next." Craig said looking at Rose,

"Nah you go for it we'll wait." Craig began climbing up her father jumping off to give him space in the small Alley Fence. That's when the worst thing happened, Craig's gun went off, the trigger getting pulled back by one of the fence wirings.

"I thought you fucking locked it." Hissed Rose.

"I forgot, I had it out." He yelled back freezing as he heard the first few steps of Walkers.

"Ah, Fuck! Casey go!" Casey Climbed up slipping in her rush and cutting her hand on one of the wires, the smell of blood quickly floating through the air and making the walker's turn into the alley way. Rose stared at the oncoming herd before turning to see Casey who had barely reached the time. There was no time, and she knew as well as her Dad.

"Rose-" "You said make the right decision right?" She said before turning to see the walkers and after a quick scan she knew what she had to do.

"ROSE!" "Hey You Walker fucks come on!" She grabbed her knife and wincing cut her hand before running towards them. "ROSE!" Yelled Casey.

"I'LL BE BACK! KEEP THE WALKIE TALKIE ON!" She yelled back before beginning to run down the alley shooting one walker before climbing onto the dumpster shooting another two before dropping down and running out into the street the walkers chasing her as she disappeared from sight, Casey grabbing the fence, Tears rolling down her cheeks as Her Father stared after her daughter and Craig feeling guilty for putting the person he cared the most about in the most dangerous situation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

(Hey everyone I am so fricking sorry for not updating sooner you have no idea. But sadly my walking dead bunnies haven't been in recently and got their asses kicked by my wrestling bunnies, they clotheslined them very badly. I will probably be updating more often though you can expect another chapter for this story either by next week as well as for Protection and Salvation. Anyway Review!)


	5. Chapter 5

She could hear them, moving around smelling the dried blood on her hand and searching for the source which had stopped in this dead end Alley. Rose looked down and could see at least thirty walkers a couple of them groaning and dragging themselves out before being replaced by new one hearing the ruckus the others made as well as the lingering odor.

She had thought this Alley led to the lake right behind the wall but oh how she had been wrong, she had gotten trapped and did the only thing she could do. Began to climb, lifting herself with both of her arms well one, since her inured arm protested by shooting painful bolts up her body almost dropping her to the hungry mouths below. Know she was sitting in one of the fire escapes, her body pressed against the brick building leaning against it waiting for the damn Zombies to either get tired of waiting since she couldn't go anywhere else, the top ladder leading to the roof had snapped or been broken, who knew.

All she knew was that she was stuck here, stuck with a fucked up arm that had been cut and pulled and all she had was a pistol and a Walkie-Talkie. A Walkie-Talkie that she had kept on for what seemed to her for about two hours with no sound coming out.

"I need to get out of here." She to herself standing up and looking around. Her eyes scanned anyway to maybe get out to the street or maybe to the lake. That's when she spotted it, a couple of window ledges that led to the wall, the wall that led to the lake. She looked over the railing of the fire escape and gulped, that was a pretty far fall, but the positive thing, and if she were to fall the impact would kill her. She toke a deep breath calming herself down before pulling herself up to the black steel rail of the fire escape wincing as her tender arm once again protested. She looked down trying to see if the walkers had heard that little shuffle of movement but seeing that they hadn't she carefully lifted one of her boot covered feet and put it on the rather small ledge.

Making sure she was on it correctly she grabbed the steel bars outside of the window and pulled herself to the other side. She continued on taking on one ledge onto another, sure it was slow but as they say slow and steady right? When she arrived to the last one she cursed seeing that the wall was farther away then she expected it to have been. She moved her leg trying to reach it but only the tip reached she had to get closer. She moved more to the side her right leg dangling off the edge while her left was right on the border.

She stretched her leg out as far as it would go and with one tug pushed herself to the wall. She leaned down grabbing the wall between her two hands as well as her thighs squeezing and tightening knowing that if she fell she would probably die, the wall was the size of a two story building if you were to stand on the roof. This was what she had been nervous about, She couldn't jump off the only way was to lower herself down which was much more difficult than what it seemed. She moved one of her legs to the side where the other was and moved her elbows to the other side of the wall gripping it between her arm and side, in other words inside of her arm pit.

With her left arm, the one not injured she gripped the edge and taking another deep breath lowered herself with the other, of course she should have known that this couldn't have been that simple because at the exact same moment she lowered herself and had just began to endure the pain, the walkie-talkie released a round of static, scaring her and making her lose her grip.

She fell.

Fell off the wall and it was almost in slow motion, who knows how she somehow turned in the air but when she hit the ground, her head was the first to make impact knocking her out. Her body falling limp on the over grown grass, her legs inches from the lake. The groans of the zombie's falling to deaf ears.

How Daryl got stuck searching for the young girl, he didn't fucking know, and he hadn't even wanted to go. It wasn't his job to search for her, she had two men who could protect her, why was he out here, risking his life for someone he didn't even know. The only person he cared about was at the camp, his brother Merle. Know he was a messenger boy, well technically a scavenger. He had been walking up and down the streets for the past three hours the only part left was this damn lake or river whatever the hell it was. It smelled like fish, which made him smirk thinking of something Merle would probably say, probably something along the lines that there were probably woman around or something that fucked up.

He could probably get some fish, since he was so damn hungry. He stopped at the shore of the lake and looked inside, the water was slightly green but there was still movements of the fish inside. That's when his eyes caught sight of something poking out of the grass, it was a boot connected to a badly scratched up leg, a long scratch running down it, but he couldn't see where it stopped since the grass was overgrown and was covering the rest of the body, or if there was a body after all you never know what the hell you would see.

He walked over to the lake and walked across it the water only stopping right above his ankle, instantly wetting his pants. He lifted his crossbow aiming it at the leg not sure if he would find a walker through the grass. As he neared the body he knew who it was. It was Rose. She was lying in a strange angle and her cheek was scratched and bruised, her hair tousled and on the side of her neck there was blood. He cursed but before he though the worst he made sure to look her over. He checked her arms and legs but didn't see any bites.

He turned her over and saw even more scratches on her back but also the blood the, from what he could see had dried; it must have been there for at least an hour. She must have fallen off. He looked up and could see the wall with a few splatters of blood on the top. He looked back down and shook his head seeing the Walkie-Talkie, the one Craig and The younger girl Casey had been talking through the whole time she had disappeared, was broken, wires and other items from the inside spilling out of the cracked black box.

"No wonder she didn't answer." He grumbled before sitting by the wall laying his crossbow down. He was fucked. He was stuck with a girl he didn't know who was unconscious on the ground behind him, He had no way to communicate to the others that he had found her and to come get him, and worst of all it was getting dark by the day and he was starting to regret telling them to leave when it was getting dark.

He stood up and pulled the girl up gently laying her against the wall before yanking off a piece of his shirt and wrapping it around her head to stop whatever bleeding was going to be left and began searching the nearby area for pieces of wood and dry grass to start a fire because they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

(I know it was short and all but this is actually a very difficult part of the story to write and I had to think about it deeply since this could either move their relationship quicker so I didn't want to fuck it up. Review ya'll and you guys better be happy with this because I am really spoiling you guys.)


End file.
